


it's like a summer shower, with every drop of rain singing (i love you, i love you, i love you)

by cupsofstardust



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofstardust/pseuds/cupsofstardust
Summary: As his eyes trace the curve of his cheek, the straight line of his nose, all Naruto can think to say isGod, I love you.





	it's like a summer shower, with every drop of rain singing (i love you, i love you, i love you)

It's later than he remembers it being. 

Naruto swears the last time he checked the clock it was only 9 PM. How it came to be past midnight is beyond him; in fact, he's _convinced_ there must be someone or some _thing_ fucking with time.

The couch is far too comfortable, the television—turned to some sitcom he's long since tuned out—playing softly in the background and providing _just_ enough white noise that he thinks he might fall asleep right here, right now, spine be damned. 

In fact, his eyes have just slipped shut, resigned to his fate of a full night's sleep on his couch and a sore back come morning, when his phone vibrates where it rests on the cushion under his hand.

The only notification on his screen is a text, from _Bastard._ Naruto laughs when he remembers that he changed his contact name, then double taps the notification.

His texts open up, right into the ongoing thread he has with Sasuke.

 _Are you up?_ reads the new message. 

Naruto snorts, rolling his eyes. It's only midnight, of course he's awake. Just because Sasuke gets a full eight hours of rest doesn't mean every other college student does.

He writes back, _Of course I'm up, who do you think I am?_

In his mind's eye, he can see the way Sasuke rolls his eyes at that, the tiny smirk on his face belying his annoyance. It makes him grin to himself.

 _Of course,_ Sasuke replies, _how foolish of me to hope you might get a good night's sleep every once in a while._

The sarcasm is so palpable, Naruto can nearly _taste_ it. Not that he knows what sarcasm tastes like. Well, actually, he figures it tastes like Sasuke. 

That thought leaves Naruto with an ache in his chest and a tongue darting out across his lips to fend off the fantasy of tasting Sasuke's. He turns his attention to the screen, willing himself to stop imagining what it would be like to kiss his best friend, and formulates a response.

_We can't all be you, Sas._

Sasuke's snarky grin floats through his mind when he starts typing, and he can practically hear his silky voice in his ear.

 _If you could, the world would be a better place._ He starts typing again immediately. _Don't feel bad though. Nobody's perfect._

It's as if his thumbs move on autopilot; he's typing out and sending a response before his brain can catch up to his body.

_So now you're nobody?_

Oh.

Okay, that's... not that bad. Playful, kind of. Definitely not flirty, that's for sure, even if that's how Naruto meant it. He hopes Sasuke isn't somehow miraculously good at reading between the lines or he's _fucked._

Luckily for him, he only gets a one word answer, and it's a text he can hear.

_Idiot._

That puts a grin on his face. The pressure on his chest lets up a little, but he's surprised at the stab of disappointment that shoots through him.

 _I'm your favorite idiot, though._ It's so easy to tease him, Naruto can hardly resist taking each and every opportunity.

The banter comes easily now, after ten years of friendship. It's comforting, knowing that he has Sasuke. Somehow, despite their completely opposite personalities, they mesh so well. He's known Sasuke since they were 11, and at 21 their bond is just as strong as ever. Stronger, even.

_I don't have another idiot, Naruto. Just you._

It's loathsome, how easily Sasuke can make his heart speed up. Still, it makes him feel special, that Sasuke puts up with him even though he's kind of a lot sometimes. (He supposes Sasuke would correct him, saying he's a lot _all_ the time.)

The cushion shifts under him as he adjusts so his head lays on the armrest. In the back of his mind he knows this isn't comfortable, that he'll have a crick in his neck when he finally drags himself into his bedroom for the night.

It occurs to him, suddenly, to ask, _Why are you awake at midnight? Don't you have an 8 AM tomorrow?_

He has Sasuke's schedule pretty much memorized, just from being around him so often and listening to him complain. He always asks why he took the slot, even though he knows it's a class he's required to take for his degree and the only time it's in session is in the morning.

_I do have an 8 AM tomorrow, that's the problem. I can't fall asleep. I've been in bed for over an hour trying to._

The image of Sasuke in bed is really not helping his stupid crush to go away. He's going to be grumpy in the morning. Maybe Naruto should bring him a coffee.

_And you texted me for help?_

Sasuke dodges the question. _Knowing you, you aren't even in bed yet. I bet you're also watching a shitty sitcom, just like you always do._

Naruto exhales sharply through his nose. How does Sasuke know he's watching reruns of... _2 Broke Girls?_ That's low, even for him. He fumbles for the remote, hits the power button. 

In his haste, he knocks it off the couch and it clatters to the floor, where he leaves it.

 _What are you, obsessed with me?_ he teases. 

_You wish,_ Sasuke replies.

Naruto sighs quietly. It's pathetic of him to admit it, but he _does_ kind of wish Sasuke were at least half as obsessed with him as he is with Sasuke.

 _Oh, hey,_ Sasuke continues, forcing him out of his thoughts. _Do you remember when we went to that pet store with Susanoo so I could get her some flea treatment and you made me buy that ridiculous costume for her?_

Of course he remembers. He'd held Susanoo, the black cat he'd gotten Sasuke for one of his birthdays a couple years ago, in his arms as he perused the clothing. He remembers he begged Sasuke to buy this stupid Ewok costume because _"Halloween is coming up, she needs_ something."

 _Yeah,_ he replies. _What about it?_

It takes Sasuke a while to answer. _I might've put it on her._

Another text comes in seconds later. _And I might kind of like it._

And a third one. _Shut up._

Naruto's heart swells, a smile spreading across his face. _I didn't even say anything!_

_Yeah, but you were going to make fun of me, I could feel it._

_I was not!_ Naruto slides down the couch, his head falling off the armrest and onto the cushion. Much better. _Show me how she looks!_

A minute passes while Sasuke presumably hunts Susanoo down and fits her in the outfit, another minute as he no doubt tries to snap a good picture. 

_Here._

_[image attachment]_

The photo is very obviously taken from the front camera, since half of Sasuke's face is in it. Susanoo sits a little behind him, looking decidedly indifferent to everything, her bright eyes fixed on the back of his head. The costume is falling a little into her face, as if it's slightly too big for her.

Though Naruto knows he asked for a picture of Susanoo to judge her costume, he can't take his eyes off Sasuke. 

He looks sleepy in the photo, his eyes a little bit puffy and his hair kind of messy, like he's been running his hands through it. He does that a lot. There's a small hint of a smile on his face, just the corner of his mouth quirked and that's it. 

As his eyes trace the curve of his cheek, the straight line of his nose, all Naruto can think to say is _God, I love you._

And it would've been fine, he thinks, it would've been fine if when he went to erase that message he hit the backspace button instead of the send button, and he wouldn't have accidentally told Sasuke he loves him over text message at 12:30 in the morning.

Panic slashes through him, bright and hot. He stands up and backs away, hands carding through his hair as he paces. He doesn't want to look but he can't bear not to. He glances at his phone nervously every time he passes the couch.

The urge to throw his phone across the room increases with every mortifying second that passes, every silent, stretching minute that Sasuke doesn't respond. 

Then:

_First of all, you just ignored my cat dressed as an Ewok, so fuck you. Secondly,_

He types for a long time after that, and Naruto watches the ellipsis on his screen with mounting anxiety about what he'll say next. But then he stops. And says nothing. And Naruto feels like crying because he _obviously_ fucked this up. So it's definitely a surprise and it definitely gives him a mini heart attack when his phone starts to ring in his hand.

Naruto stares at it like it's a noose and he's on death row, Sasuke's contact photo lighting up his screen. 

His thumb hovers over the accept option, then he steels himself and taps it. 

Neither of them say anything for a long time. Naruto barely dares to breathe into the receiver. 

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice is impossibly quiet, impossibly _gentle._ He's never heard Sasuke take this tone with him.

He bites his lip, then replies, "Uh, hey."

Another brief silence. Naruto stares at the black television screen in front of him, willing himself to melt into the floor. He screws his eyes shut, bracing himself for an argument, a _rejection._

But what Sasuke says is the exact opposite of what he expects.

In an even softer, quieter, _timid_ voice, he says, "Did you mean it?"

"No" is right on the tip of his tongue, but his heart clenches at the thought. He doesn't _want_ to deny it. No matter how Sasuke reacts, at least now he knows. Naruto can make his peace with that.

"Yeah," he says, barely above a whisper. "I... I get it, if you don't, you know—"

Sasuke cuts him off. "I'm coming over." 

Before he can respond, he hangs up, leaving Naruto with a pit in his stomach and a dial tone in his ear.

It feels too hot all of a sudden, so he numbly crosses the room and throws a window open. His eyes are unseeing, but when they finally focus he notices the raindrops collecting on the screen.

He realizes with a jolt that Sasuke can't drive, that he lives on the opposite end of campus, that he's _walking in the rain,_ in pajamas, at midnight. Is he insane?

Before he can think better of it, he shoves his arms into the sleeves of his jacket and his shoes on his feet and he's practically _flying_ out the door and down the stairs, keys jingling in his pocket.

The rain is coming down harder now; he tugs his hood over his head and shoves the door open with a shoulder.

The lamps lining the sidewalks cut through the rain and the darkness but it's still hard to see more than twenty feet in front of him. He turns around, looks over his shoulder. As if to punish him for his indecision, the rain comes down harder still, shifting from a sprinkling to a downpour.

He starts running, his feet pounding against the pavement, the rain pounding against his back, his heart pounding against his ribs because _this is it._

But when he spots Sasuke running towards him, hair plastered to his face, pajamas completely soaked through, he stops, and he waits, his heart jumping into his throat. 

He watches until Sasuke stops under a lamp ten feet in front of him, looking up through his soggy bangs, his arms crossed over his chest to fend off the chill.

And his heart, in his throat and his stomach and his chest, stops completely when Sasuke smiles. When he _laughs._ When he slowly approaches, when he stops right in front of him, looks up at him, and tugs the zipper of his hoodie a little higher.

"Idiot," he says. "Running around in the rain."

Naruto laughs, but it's shaky. "Pot, kettle, black."

That gets a grin out of Sasuke. He tugs gently on his hoodie strings, then meets his gaze. And he leans up. And his arms wrap around Naruto's shoulders.

And he kisses him.

In the dead of night, in a freak storm in the middle of summer, he leans against Naruto and smiles against his mouth and tugs him _closer._ His mouth is soft and tastes like mint and rain and _Sasuke._

Stunned, Naruto just stands there, arms dangling uselessly at his sides. Sasuke takes his hands and slips his arms around his back, which breaks the trance and makes Naruto laugh directly into his mouth, accidentally breaking the kiss.

"What?" Sasuke asks, leaning away slightly.

He shakes his head, grinning, then leans his forehead against Sasuke's. "You're not mad at me?" 

Sasuke shakes his head slowly, as if wondering why Naruto thought he'd be mad. "Of course not."

"Does—does this mean you like me too?"

He shoves Naruto's arm, rolling his eyes. "No."

He—what?

Sasuke knocks his fist against his chest lightly.

"It means I love you, dumbass."

His breath punches out of him. "You—you—"

"Breathe, Naruto."

He pokes him in the chest. "Excuse me for being a little amazed, the guy of my dreams just told me he loves me."

Sasuke's face flushes pink. "Shut up. You can't just—fuckin' 'dream guy' bullshit. I can't stand you."

Naruto tugs him back into his chest, forcing him to meet his eyes. He smiles softly, rain dripping into his eyes and totally drenched from head to toe but not really caring because Sasuke _loves him._

"It's true," he murmurs. "You are."

"Shut up," Sasuke grumbles, grabbing a fistful of his hoodie and tugging him into another kiss.

Naruto has never been happier to oblige. His hands find their way to Sasuke's jaw, fingers slipping into his hair.

He pulls away with a start when he realizes how wet it is. "We should get inside."

"That can wait," Sasuke murmurs, breath puffing against his mouth. "I've been in love with you for eight years, a little rain isn't going to stop me from showing you."

As if it heard him, the rain comes down harder still. Sasuke ignores it, pressing forward again and threading his fingers into Naruto's hair.

"I love you," Naruto hums into his mouth, earning himself a tug on his hair.

"Shut up and kiss me," Sasuke breathes.

Naruto ignores him. "I'm so in love with you."

He tugs his hair again. "Just kiss me, moron."

"Say it back," Naruto whispers, searching his eyes.

Sasuke leans back, gray eyes trained on blue ones, dark hair—curling from the rain—plastered to his cheeks and forehead and dripping water down his face and neck and Naruto is breathless because he's _beautiful._

"Naruto," he starts, quietly, gently, just for the two of them to hear, "I love you. I'm so in love with you that it hurts." Water drips from his top lip to his bottom lip and he closes his mouth, swallows. "So—"

He cuts himself off when Naruto tilts his face up to the sky and starts laughing. Sasuke furrows his brow, purses his lips, then _yelps_ when Naruto surges forward and lifts him up.

He grabs his shoulders tight, squeezes as he spins him. "Why?!" he squeaks, laughing nervously. "Naruto, put me d—!"

His feet touch the ground and he has barely a second to collect himself before Naruto's mouth is on his again, chaste pecks, quiet _I love you_ 's whispered in between.

Sasuke pushes a hand against his chest, flustered and blushing. "We should—we should go inside, people might see us."

"Let them."

Sasuke tugs his sleeve. "No, come on, I'm—it's cold."

Naruto exhales sharply. "Right, yeah, let's..." He turns around as if to head back to his dorm, then glances at Sasuke, suddenly shy. "Spend the night?" 

A slow smile spreads over Sasuke's face. "You're so stupid," he says. "Of course I'm spending the night." He looks down at his clothes, then tacks on, "And I'm borrowing some pajamas."

Naruto's face turns pink. "Right. Sorry for, uh, making you stand in the rain."

Sasuke takes his hand, tugs him back to the dorm. "I guess you'll just have to make it up to me," he says over his shoulder, one corner of his mouth quirked up.

"God, I love you," Naruto murmurs, following him.

"So you've mentioned."

A pause as they reach the door, open it, go inside.

"I love you too."

Naruto smiles, staring at Sasuke's back, their hands intertwined as he drags him into his room. This feels right.

It feels _perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this using a prompt from [this](https://prompts.neocities.org/) generator. title from pink in the night by mitski! please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, they keep me motivated :D you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/uzumakiverse). thank you! <3


End file.
